Generally described, an Internet telephony system provides an opportunity for users to have a call connection with enhanced calling features compared to a conventional telephony system. In a typical Internet telephony system, often referred to as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), audio information is processed into a sequence of equal sized data blocks, called packets, for communications utilizing an Internet Protocol (IP) data network. During a VoIP call conversation, the voice is converted into small frames of voice data according to a network layer protocol used in the IP data network and a voice data packet is assembled by adding an IP header to the frame of voice data that is transmitted and received.
VoIP technology has been favored because of its flexibility and portability of communications, ability to establish and control multimedia communication, and the like. VoIP technology will likely continue to gain favor because of its ability to provide enhanced calling features and advanced services which the traditional telephony technology has not been able to provide. However, current VoIP approaches may not provide the ability to automatically remove unwanted background noise and improve speech quality of a communication.